Will to Fight
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: Alex, Joey's cousin, has lost the will to fight. Its up to Joey and Yami to help him get it back.


(A/N: I own this fic, so, no stealing without the permission of Teknotyme Inc.) (Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of Japanese Anime, you can steal THAT.) (Second Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! so stick that in your pipe deely and smoke it!)  
  
  
  
"Finally! We got ourselves some eats!" Joey cried. "You can say that again!" Tristan said. "Finally! We got-" Joey was cut off when Mai and Teah both shoved his face into the tabletop. They were all sitting around a large table in the back of the Game Shop. The people in attendance were: Yugi (and Yami), Yugi's Grandpa, Joey, Tristan, Teah, Mai, Kaiba, Mokuba, Lara and Drake. Kaiba was only there because Mokuba had dragged him along. Every type of food imaginable was on the table, from caviar to tater tots. "I must say, this is certainly a change from what we usually eat." Mokuba said. "What, you telling me you eat Pizza wit' a fork or something?" Joey said, shocked. "Of course not, why would we?" Mokuba answered. "Better slow down Mokuba, you're confusing poor Joey here." Tristan said, which ended up with him getting his head shoved into his plate of spaghetti, but it ended up that his super-hard hairdo saved him, [Thank god I used so much hair gel] Tristan thought. "Hmm.interesting." Drake said thoughtfully. This provoked another shoving/shouting match between the two friends, while the rest of them looked on with a mix of amusement and dismay. Mokuba finished eating the fastest and he began to browse among the shelves. Grandpa finished eating next and he got up, moving next to Mokuba. "Are you looking for a card in particular?" He asked. "Several cards actually, I brought a list." Mokuba said calmly. "Ah, I see. I might have what you're looking for." Grandpa said as he examined the list, moving behind the counter and shuffling several different boxes around as he looked for the things on the list. The old phone on the wall started to ring, and seeing that his Grandpa was busy, Yugi answered the phone. "Game Shop, Yugi speaking." Yugi said politely. He listened for several seconds before holding out the phone to Joey. "Its for you." He said. Joey brushed the bits of food from his jacket before accepting the phone. "Yeah?" Joey said.  
  
[Phone Conversation]  
  
Voice: Joey, its your Aunt Carrie  
  
Joey: Hey, Auntie C! What's up?  
  
Auntie C.: I tried calling you at home, but nobody answered.  
  
Joey: Yeah, I take it you got the Game Shop Number from my answering machine then?  
  
Auntie C.: Yes, but onto the reason I've called. Its about your cousin Alex. It seems following this Duel Monsters match in the Battle City Tournament, he's gone into a frenzy: Coming and going at odd hours, rarely telling me where he's going, all sorts of weird things.  
  
Joey: Ok, I'll see what I can do about Alex. Bye.  
  
[End Phone Convo]  
  
"Umm, sorry but I gotta go." Joey said. "Why, the party's just getting started." Tristan asked. "Sorry man, but sometimes there are more important things in life. Tristan, can I borrow your motorcycle?" Joey said. "Sure man, just gas it up before you bring it back. He replied. Joey was halfway to the door when he turned around and grabbed his Duel Disk, clipping his deck securely in place. He jogged outside before jumping on Tristan's bike. "Need some company?" Yugi asked, stepping out of the shadows of the doorway. "No thanks Yuge, this is something that I gotta do." Joey replied. "Alex is my friend too you know, if something's wrong, I have a right to come too." Yugi replied, slightly miffed. "Aight' man, climb on." Joey said after a moments thought.  
  
* * *  
  
They arrived at Joey's Aunt's apartment on the outskirts of Domino City in less than a half hour. They hurried up the long flight of stairs to the apartment and Joey rapped on the door. "Oh Joey, I'm so glad to see you, and Yugi too." Aunt Carrie said as she opened the door. "Alright, glad you're here. Alex locked himself in his room an hour and a half ago, he won't come out." She explained. "Ok, just let us handle this." Joey said. They were able to gain access top Alex's room by using a calling card. "Wow." Yugi said upon entering. The small room was covered in Duel Monsters paraphernalia. Posters adorned the walls, depicting various cards on their glossy surfaces. Boxes of Duel Monsters were stacked on the bookshelf, which was otherwise dominated by Duel Monsters magazines and catalogs. The small, single window was wide open. "Figures." Joey said. He started climbing down the fire escape, but Yugi looked upwards as he felt a stirring in his Puzzle. "He's up there." Yugi said to Joey before rapidly ascending the ladder to the roof. Sure enough, up on the roof they saw a lone figure curled up near the air-conditioner unit. "Alex! What are you doing up here man?" Joey asked. Alex looked up, and he seemed frightened and gladdened at the same time. "Joey.please don't let him.don't let him take me again." Alex pleaded. "Who? There's no one here." Joey said softly. Suddenly Alex's forehead lit with the glowing Eye of Horus. "Marik!" Yami cried, having taken over when the symbol appeared. "Yes, my dear Yami, it is I." Marik replied through Alex. "This is my newest disciple, Wraith. I have given him many rare and powerful cards, and I will order him to duel you now for your Puzzle!" Marik said maniacally. "Not this time, you parasite!" Yami said. "Obliterate!" He cried, throwing out his hand. The Eye of Horus glowed a blinding gold as Marik cried out, before it was extinguished. With a release of breath, Alex fell limply to the rooftop.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, back in Alex's room, they told him the whole story. "Man, how long have I been like this?" Alex asked. "From what Aunt Carrie said, four days." Joey said. "Man." Alex said. "I can't go on, I'll have to drop out." He said next as he began pacing. "You can't you got all those awesome cards." Joey said. Within Alex's jacket, Yugi saw a golden flash. "What's that?" Yami asked, pointing to what was around Alex's neck. "Oh this, just a necklace I got at a pawnshop awhile ago." Alex replied, revealing the necklace. It was like the beaded necklaces that Shaolin Monks wore, each bead an inch in diameter, but the center bead had a Millennium Symbol on it. "Hmm." Yami said. He took hold of the bead with the Symbol on it. "Alex, repeat after me." Yami said. Not sure, what he meant, Alex did so. "I do hereby solemnly swear to use this necklace for the principles of good, and not for evil." Yami said. "Huh?" Alex asked. "Repeat!" Yami said. Alex repeated the promise, at the same time The Puzzle started to glow, and a golden beam connected the necklace and Puzzle. "I dub this item, the Millennium Chain!" Yami said as a flash overtook the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex still wasn't convinced staying in the tournament was such a good idea. "Listen, whenever you feel scared, just ask your Chain for help. It will provide the answer." Yami said. "We'll see ya tomorrow." Joey said as he and Yugi left.  
  
[End A/N: Ok, I meant to do this all in one chapter, but I wanted to get it up, so I'll split it in two. Also, I own Alex and the Millennium Chain.] 


End file.
